


Little Bit of Christmas Cheer: Re-post

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, M/M, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam, Top Sam/Bottom Gabe, christmas cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: Gabriel spends Christmas with Team Free Will and finds more than he imagined when he and Sam get talking.Repost.





	Little Bit of Christmas Cheer: Re-post

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from 2015. I wrote this while drunk as hell at my mom's on Christmas Eve. I posted this again out of sheer peer pressure lol.  
> Let me know what you think of my drunk attempts at Sabriel literature.
> 
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

It's been a long year.

To the Winchester's surprise, Christmas comes quietly, without looming death and without hunting.

Dean does the cooking. Sam and Cas trim the tree. Simple and for the first time, things are really homey.

They eat without it being spoiled and for the first time are truly merry. By the end of the evening they’ve nearly eaten themselves sick and Dean is more than merrily drunk on eggnog and rum.

  
By the time Castiel finally manages to win out on arguing that Dean should at least lay down, that he does not in fact need to sit a top the tree-- the hunter has polished off almost an entire tray of sugar cookies as well.

How Dean ever got to eat that many before Gabriel got to them, however, is beyond the younger hunter's knowledge. Than again, they are Winchester's and that never seems to have its limits.  
  
  
Sitting in the converted living room part of the bunker, an old record player that Sam fixed up softly plays instrumental jazz in the form of Christmas tunes. Gabriel likes the mood as he drinks bourbon from an old glass tumbler that Sam seems fond of. He has no complaint as the hunter rekindles the fire, his drink still in hand. Sam hovers there in its warmth, the orange glow lighting up his features and illuminating the soulful look in his eyes. The hunter is happy, perhaps getting tipsy even.

The Angel eyes Sam silently, Sam's soul burning a brilliant hue that Gabriel doesn't miss as he sits on a decent sofa observing him.

  
  
  
Sam notes the time on the clock, “Huh. Cas never returned.”  
  
  
Gabriel blinks softly as he breaks from his thoughts and nods. So he hadn’t. He snickers.  
  
  
  
“About damn time those two found what they've been looking for, even if they didn’t realize they were yearning for it this whole time,” The Angel chuckles, “Good for little Cassie, though. About time something worked out for the little Seraph.”  
  
  
Sam finds himself laughing at that, “I’d hardly say Castiel is a little Seraph, Gabriel. He’s done some pretty amazing things, and he’s quite old, isn’t he? I mean, he’s never truly given an exact age but…it seems like he waited quite a while just to get a pass to see humans up close.”  
  
  
  
The corners of Gabriel’s eyes crinkle warmly, the whiskey color in them allowing him to look as if far away from this moment, back somewhere even Sam can’t imagine, “He was always a bit different, even as a fledgling. I don’t think anything that ridiculous bunch of winged psychopaths ever came up with could have prepared them for how spunky that little soldier was going to be.”  
  
  
  
Gabriel smiles, his face lit up in the same hues as Sam’s. The hunter finds himself admiring it as he watches the Angel, watches his body language. It’s nice to see a softer side to Gabriel, since he once had thought of him as annoying and useless. Though Sam still harbored some guilt over that, the years had been kind to them. He made friends now with the one Castiel called his Brother, and any brother of Cas’, was part of the family.  
  
  
  
“I honestly think Dad’s plan was always to have Castiel find Dean-o, but I think he just kept it ‘off the record’ so that by the time the ball got rolling, there wasn’t anything that could get in its way, not even the stubbornness of a Winchester.”  
  
  
Laughter bubbles up and out of Sam. It sounds lovely amongst the crackling of the fire and the stillness of the bunker. Thinking about what Gabriel said, not only did it sound ridiculous, but knowing their lives it was probably true. No one out there was more stubborn than Dean, except maybe God when it came to Castiel staying with him.

 

The sentiment makes him warm inside. He once prayed for Dean to have it well and catch a break, to be given some sort of happiness. How can you argue with love?  
  
  
  
“Dean deserves to be happy,” Sam whispers at the flames as they dance and warm the room around him, “Couldn't happen to a better guy...” his eyes flicker momentarily with sadness.  
  
  
  
Gabriel frowns as Sam downs the last of the rum from his glass, “You deserve it too, Sam. If anyone is worthy of love, it's you…Look at all you've accomplished and given again and again.” Gabriel shifts in his seat to turn and face the younger Winchester, “Why do you still think you’re not?”  
  
  
  
Sam closes his eyes and smiles, despite the feeling inside his chest, heavy and full of so many different emotions, “I had my moment I think, and I've made peace with that. She was beautiful, smart and…it took me a long time to know it wasn't my fault. I like to think I'll see her again.”

The hunter meets the Angel’s eyes and Gabriel falters at the odd way his soul burns and flickers, the emotions deep enough for him to feel if only for a moment as Sam's soul reaches out. “I’ve accepted Jess' death, and I know I'm more than a little broken and more than responsible for a lot of shit in my lifetime. That being said, my life still has small moments made up of enough things to keep me going when I get worried that I can't.” His shoulders relax, “You must have a moment or a few that despite how heavy your heart feels, those memories mean something, that someone still means something.”  
  
  
  
Gabriel thinks about that. They flash by him in blurs.

His Father stroking his wings when he did well, before family gatherings had turned into World War Three.

He remembers still being younger and watching a bright, awkward fledgling tumble around with one slightly older one named Balthazar. The garden around them was beautiful. Castiel was fascinated with the kite the autistic man was flying. It was aways a Tuesday. Gabriel found  he liked to hide and watch over them. He hoped their Father had big plans for them later. They weren't like the others and Gabriel wanted great things for them.

He was crushed when things went so haywire for them both. Eyeing the bedroom now, Gabriel is glad that Cas survived long enough for this, at least.

  
The Archangel remembers love amongst all his moments with others than, only one Goddess ever managing to wiggle her way in. Century after century, he always found his way back despite knowing the dangers, but the thrill and her warmth were always worth it. He missed her.

In another, he sees bright blazing souls and bravery, a soul who burns with worry over Gabriel before he runs for it, while full of terror at the sight of his brother. Samuel.

 

That night that changed the way they saw one another, the night he hid anywhere he could and tried to pretend like the Winchester’s had not gotten to him like they had Castiel. He barely got away from Lucifer, his magic trick of faking an Angelic death nearly not working. He fully believed in Team Free Will though, believed that the small things he did here or there for humanity without being seen made his cowardice and loneliness worth it, as he refused to go back to heaven. Without his Dad, what was the point? He was the only Archangel around now and he missed his family.  
  
  
Gabriel frowns, “I do. Of course I do, but--to be honest, sometimes the loneliness could kill a guy.”  
  
  
He chuckles to play it off as no big deal but it sounds bitter and dark and he knows it shows. Sam stirs before shifting towards the Angel. There is no look of pity, or judgment, just understanding in those green depths. Gabriel closes his eyes.

 

Of course Sam would be the one to understand.  
  
  
Leaning over, Sam hugs him tightly. The look on Gabriel’s face breaks his heart.  
  
  
“You'll always have a place here, Gabriel. Always room for one more on ‘Team Free Will’ as long as you like or need.” Gabriel chuckles as he embraces Sam back.

 

Sam's warm against his vessel. His hug is genuine and comforting. How Lucifer ever got to taint such a sweet human is truly a shame. “Merry Christmas, for what it's worth. I'm glad you're here”  
  
  
The Angel pulls away gently to look him in the eye, “You really mean that?” Sam smiles down at him before Gabriel sweeps some of Sam’s hair away from his forehead.

It's nice. It's a shame he never got to keep the people he loved...  
  
  
“I do. I just wish I had what they do for myself. God, it must be nice.”  
  
Gabriel chuckles at that, as Sam looks so hilariously envious of his brother, “The doe eyed, lovey dovey thing or the sex thing?”  
  
  
“Both!” he says before he flops down onto the couch with a huff beside Gabe and slouches.

Gabriel laughs. Sam looks like he’s pouting.

 

“So why don't you go out and find someone, Sammy? Good looking dude like yourself, nice personality, sweet and polite...I don’t see how this is a problem.”  
  
Sam snorts, “You're forgetting I'm a hunter, that I can't settle down because of it. I'm one bad headspace away from losing my shit half the time, thanks to your Brother, and God knows I'm more than a little paranoid about my love life. Look at my track record, one of them was even a demon. At least Dean’s slept with Angels…”  
  
Gabriel places a hand on Sam's knee in apology, and the hunter sighs, “Sorry...” He gestures towards the empty rum bottle on the mantle, “Possibly drunk rambling.”  
  
Gabriel smiles, his whiskey-colored eyes flashing with something soft and inviting, “It’s...nice to hear you confide in me, Sam. It’s good even. I just wish I could have done something, actually have made a difference when it mattered.” He runs a hand through his hair, “I…really screwed up this whole Archangel thing for a long time, and I wish I would've had it in me to be more like you and Dean. Maybe then…I’d be worth something. After-all  you and Dean are amazing. Castiel, too. You guys have all done so many things, and me? I couldn’t even help you when it mattered the most. Lucifer still got to you anyways, and fuck. Samuel. I’m so sorry....”  
  
Gabriel pulls his hand away from the hunter’s knee and sighs. His shoulders sag under the weight of whatever it is he isn’t saying and Sam sees so much of himself, it chills him.  
  
  
“Gabriel...” Sam reaches out, clasping his shoulder before laying his forehead against the back of his shoulder. The Archangel stiffens as the hunter sags against him. “If you ever doubt how amazing you are again, I swear I’m gonna get Cas to help me kick your ass. Anyone who just suddenly turns over a new leaf in the middle of all that shit and goes down nearly paying the price, in my book, has more than made up for it.”  
  
  
Gabriel swallows, “So, you're not--you’ve honestly forgiven me for everything?”  
  
  
Sam lifts his head as they lock eyes, and for a moment no-one dares even breathe. The younger male's eyes shine in their glossy state, swirls of green and reflections of gold colors from the fire. Sam closes his eyes. Would this really be so wrong? People do this all the time, right?  
  
  
To Gabriel’s surprise, the male hunter suddenly presses his lips against the Angel’s. His eyes widen as the kiss is soft, warm yet also rough. When Gabriel pulls back, Sam’s cheeks are rosy, his mouth curling in a smile. Gabriel tastes rum and something like cinnamon on his lips when he tries to lick them, his own mouth dry suddenly.  
  
  
“I forgave you the moment we locked eyes and I realized what you were doing. Suddenly, nothing else mattered as I realized what you were doing for me, for Dean, for humanity. The moment you gave everything for us, Gabriel, you were one of us. You were family, you were cared about, and by no one more than me, for allowing me to get away from Lucifer. I was terrified. You earned a place, a memory and I won’t let anything take that from me.”  
  
  
Sam’s eyes flash with something Gabriel can’t place but his throat is suddenly tight and his face feels warm. To his surprise, he finds himself swallowing a wave of something between relief and an overwhelming urge to cry.

 

 _Gabriel, you foolish sap._  
  
  
The dam breaks free when Sam gently cups his face, his fingers and palm large, warm and so very gentle. Gabriel closes his eyes as tears start to slip down his cheeks, “I didn’t even know I had spent all this time waiting to be forgiven,” he whispers.  
  
Sam strokes a tear away with his thumb, “Everyone wants to be forgiven some time…and loved. They’re the two constants that seem to connect us all, human, Angel or demon. At some point, in some way...Eventually we want it.” Sam closes his eyes to steady himself, “I’m sorry Gabriel, for everything that lay behind us. I’m sorry I didn’t try sooner to repair things or to even see if you had really left us...but-” The hunter opens his eyes to see Gabriel staring back with shining whiskey gold eyes that bore right into his soul, “But...if you’ll let me, I want to…I want to--” Sam’s voice dies in his throat with a surprised sound as Gabriel’s lips connect to his. There’s something different about this kiss now, maybe something urgent, something nervous and unsure, but Sam returns it with the same amount of force.  
  
  
It’s all Sam needs, his lips parting as he grabs the front of Gabriel’s shirt tightly in his fists and pulls him down. Sam’s back hits the cushions of the couch with a thud as Gabriel positions himself above him. His knees sink into the couch as Sam’s long legs stretch out beneath him. Gabriel tastes rum, cinnamon and Sam groans as Gabriel tastes of sugar and something sweet, like childhood bliss.

 

It’s all Sam can think of when the Angel tastes his warmth, different than anything he’s ever experienced.

 

Gabriel’s body shivers against the warmth of Sam’s as they press against one another, every inch of Gabriel pressed against him as their hands begin to roam and trace their curves, their broad frame and search out the places that cause gasps and pleasured breathes.

 

Gabriel finally breaks their kiss when Sam’s lungs nearly burst for air, their faces flushed and chests heaving heavily.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Samuel. Your body, your soul, your heart…” Gabriel's hand rests flat against his chest as he stares down at him, his wispy locks of hair hanging forward as Sam runs his hand through it. He raises his hand to rest upon Gabriel’s chest in return,  
  
  
“I could say the same to you,” the hunter smiles before closing his eyes and raising his hips as they brush against the former servant of heaven, “I-I want you, Gabriel...That is, if you want me. It can be right here, it can be anywhere you want to grace us away to but, but please…”  
  
  
Gabriel groans, its sound low as he shudders, “As you wish…” he whispers, his lips once again crashing down to meet Sam’s as their arms pull one another as close as possible.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, they land against something soft, something warm. When they break apart, Sam eyes the library with large eyes, surrounded by hundreds, thousands of books. Tracing kisses along Sam’s neck, Gabriel chuckles, and snaps his fingers again. A fireplace roars from behind Sam’s head. As he strains his neck to look at it, his spine tingles with shivers of pleasure from the warm lips against his heated flesh.  
  
There on the floor, upon a pile of faux fur cushioning and something else he can’t identify, something soft, Sam looks up to face the Angel with lustful eyes. Gabriel looks handsome, different than he’s ever seen him before. Older, wiser and radiating something Sam has never felt from him before.

 

Reaching down, Gabriel pulls his layers over his head and tosses them aside. The hunter’s eyes trace the curve of him, the vessel’s more recent switch to a more muscular look that he had noticed once Gabriel returned. There, center of his chest is a mark, a healed wound with a scar that looks like it was made by an Angel blade. Sam’s fingers graze across it as the Angel shudders.

 

Sitting up, Sam lifts his lips to kiss the mark. Gabriel tilts his head back as Sam’s hands trace the curve of his spine, his lips kissing, his teeth nipping and his tongue tracing the odd marking of flesh on the Angel’s body.

 

Gabriel’s fingers tangle through the long brown locks upon Sam’s head, another tracing, squeezing and steadying himself as he grips at Sam’s biceps. The hunter is muscular, powerful. Gabriel groans as his vessel’s reactions come alive, the spark of Sam’s soul reaching out to his grace.  
  
When Gabriel’s eyes burst with a surge of grace he finds the front of Sam’s shirt before tossing it aside. Sam is lean, rigid and rippling with strength. He moans against Gabriel's  skin when his clothes tear away. The heat radiates between them.

Sam is like a raging fire against the feel of Gabriel’s grace as it burns cool against his insides like a frenzied winter storm. It sparks an animalistic urge between both males.

 

Sam’s eyes burn with arousal as he pounces on Gabriel with heated need. They claw at one another, their open mouthed, heated kisses passionate as they roll around, one of them trying to pin the other before flipping over again.

 

The second time Sam’s back hits the fur nest, he moans in frustration when Gabriel sucks an earlobe and grinds his arousal against his own.  
  
  
“Cheating,” he huffs out. Gabriel chuckles darkly.  
  
  
Tracing Sam’s wrists, Gabriel suddenly pins them above his head, his kisses finding every spot from Sam’s powerful jawline down to every crevice of muscle, every twitch of them, every thrash of the hunter against his dominance driving him higher. Sam begs, his breathing heavy.

The Angel can hear his heart pounding, his blood surging through his veins, throbbing around his hardened arousal and growing more desperate.  
  
Gabriel’s teeth find the top of Sam’s jeans before they make quick work of the button and pull the zipper down. He can smell everything there is going on in Sam’s body. The need, the want, hormones, the sweat perspiring against his skin, his semen forming against his leaking tip. He growls deeply, almost possessively and Sam’s whole body reacts to the sound.  
  
Gabriel slowly traces the waist of Sam’s jeans, admiring the curve of his hips as he pulls them down and kisses the exposed flesh--licking and lapping at him as Sam claws at his own hair, his chest heaving with breathy passion.  
  
  
It’s Gabriel who moans, though, when Sam is finally free of his denim prison, throbbing, coloring a deep shade of red, large and glistening with come at the tip.

“Look at you…” Gabriel breathes against it, the feeling causing Sam to shiver as his whole body clenches, “Oh, Sammy...So perfect,” his lips move against Sam’s arousal as he speaks, the heated breath making Sam whimper as he squirms, “Not sure if I wanna take you anymore. Maybe I want you to take me instead…mmmmm.”

 

Kisses. Gabriel trails slow passionate kisses up his shaft before he licks the tip and Sam slams his fists against the surface he's lying upon with desperation.  
  
  
Sam growls darkly, “Stop...teasing...” The hunter bucks desperately.

Shifting upwards Gabriel chuckles, gently stroking the side of Sam’s face before he captures him in another kiss, the taste of his own semen on his lover’s tongue breaking something inside his brain. He is completely lost to the experience, to the heat inside of him, to the euphoria.  
  
  
“Sam…” Gabriel whispers between kisses, “Take me....”  
  
  
Sam doesn't hesitate, his hands suddenly raising up and capturing the back of Gabriel’s hair. With one movement his powerful legs flip the Angel over, Sam rolling onto him before kissing him bruisingly.

 

Gabriel turns to jelly under those large paws, every inch of Sam trembling above him as he quickly removes his jeans with one hand.

 

Gabriel gasps when the large fingers wrap around his arousal and he meets the darkest, deepest fern green pair of eyes he has ever seen. Sam’s soul burns so brightly now, it blazes around the room.  
  
Gabriel thrashes as Sam licks his ear teasingly “Gonna wreck you, Angel…” he whispers, “Everyone is going to know you were with me when I’m done.”  
  
Gabriel has never heard anything so arousing in his entire life, the tone, the growl, the power behind it. He throws his head back when Sam suddenly swallows his length down into the heated wet crevice of his throat, all of him and not once does he have any problems. Gabriel yanks Sam’s hair and the man somehow manages to make it even better when Gabriel realizes how much he loves it.

Sam hollows out his cheeks, closes his eyes, moaning against the length as his saliva pools around the wide girth. He’s never told anyone, but Sam wasn’t new to this experience, he just had to find his groove as he tried to recall the few experiences he had under his belt.

 

Way back in college, a tangle of limbs, the smell of pot, the feel of himself buried in Jess’ heat as someone else was buried in him from behind. The memory surrounds him.  
  
Sam groans longer, louder as it sparks another wave of arousal. His vision stirs with stars when Gabriel bucks his hips, Sam pins his hips down with all his strength, his fingers digging bruises into the skin. He doesn't have to worry about hurting him, Gabriel would heal. Bruises were nothing.

 

He pushes into the flesh harder as he sucks faster and feels his heart beat out a chaotic rhythm, his nostrils flaring as he sucks, lungs heaving, eyes stinging with tears.  
  
  
“ Oh-oh, jeezus, fuck-””  
  
  
Gabriel is gasping, whimpering, and desperately trying to wiggle as he yanks harshly on his hair. His scrotum tightens, his cock bulges with more blood and his muscles tighten. This is it. Sam shoves him down as far as he can, one last time before sucking and swirling his tongue.  
  
  
“SAM!” He can feel the power beneath his vessel’s skin as it vibrates through the hunter.  
  
Gabriel’s fingers draw blood against his scalp, he's sure of it, his head thrown back as he unloads, coating Sam in hot spurts of spunk that he tries to swallow as it fills him.

 

He pulls off as Gabriel pants beneath him, tears forming in his eyes, his legs weak and trembling. Gabriel licks the drops of come off his cheek before they kiss again and Sam whines, his arousal straining and rubbing against the Angel’s thigh untouched.  
  
“Fuck me,” Gabriel hisses, “Please.."  
  
Sam shudders, his head spinning from arousal and pleasure. He nods, his arms drawing the Angel in.

 

He pulls Gabriel into his lap, eyes him as their foreheads touch. Gabriel closes his eyes at the heat radiating from the hunter’s skin. Comforting and safe.  His hand steadies against Sam’s shoulder, Sam’s hand against his hip as the other slowly traces up his thigh where he's kneeling, hovering above Sam’s angry leaking cock.

 

He shudders in anticipation as Sam slowly traces his finger over his puckering hole. Sam traces small circles before pressing a kiss into the Angel’s shoulder, his other hand encircling his waist.  
  
  
“Relax,” Sam’s voice is so soft, so gentle.  
  
  
Gabriel shuts his eyes and nods against the spot on Sam’s forehead, their hair damp with sweat and sticking to one another.

 

Slowly, another kiss on his skin and Sam inserts the first finger. Gabriel's fingernails dig into Sam’s shoulders and the hunter chuckles shuddering in pleasure as he slowly pushes in as far as he can. The Angel is so tight, so warm and throbbing, so full of want. The pressure feels good as he adjusts, waits out the burn.  
  
“Good boy,” Sam breathes as he turns to kiss the Angel’s jawline and Gabriel whimpers as he starts to move slowly. He avoids the prostate as he works him open. Gabriel trembles and bucks, Sam’s dick twitching with every sound.

 

A second finger enters, waits for his Angel to adjust. Sam kisses his shoulder again, another set of crescent-shaped marks push into Sam’s shoulders. Gabriel begins to quake now, his legs shaking as he groans his face buried in Sam’s hair.

 

The hunter closes his eyes and moans low and breathy. He could do this all day, he can’t believe how good it feels to just have his fingers inside the Angel, to feel the tightness and the warmth.

 

Slowly, another finger and this time Gabriel cries out, the three fingers wide, full and burning with a pleasurable pain unlike anything he has ever experienced before. He cries into Sam’s hair, his hands around Sam’s neck, Sam’s face buried in his bicep as he rocks against them, stroking his prostate-- Gabriel's cock hard again, and quickly approaching painfully aroused. Sam groans harshly, groans in pain as his arousal throbs and twitches against the Angel’s heated skin.

I don't--I mean, I--we have nothing with us,” Sam finally manages against the sweat drenched skin of his partner, “Gabriel--”  
  
  
The Angel lights up with grace, Sam can hear the snap of Gabriel's fingers. The hunter’s fingers grow damp, cold, as he rubs them together and creates a heated friction. He slides them back into the Angel’s hole.

 

Gabriel’s whimpered pleas in his ear make him crazed. With his free arm, he embraces the Angel closely before urging him to move. Releasing his grip from around the hunter’s neck as they kiss again, passionate, full of something primal, something pleading and desperate. Gabriel’s hand slicks Sam’s cock with another cool surge of liquid, his eyes glowing as he does so. Sam groans.  
  
  
“No condom?” Sam breathes out, his voice cracking.  
  
“Angel, remember? Why ruin all the fun?”  
  
Gabriel bears down as Sam enters him slowly, they slide together and soon their voices echo. Sam bottoms out as Gabriel pushes down, and soon Sam is burning like he’s back in the cage.

 

He throws his head back as they both start to move, and whimper.

It’s like seeing the universe for the first time. Their hands entangle one another as they press above Sam’s head, locked together like it’s all that’s holding them to the ground.

 

Gabriel moves, rocks forward when Sam pushes upwards, the power in his body evident and glorious. He holds onto to Gabriel's hands with unwavering strength and eyes him with such intensity it winds him as he comes down again, being filled, being completed.  
  
Gabriel has seen galaxies evolve, he has seen stars born, planets sing and turn, he has watched Earth gain life, has felt God’s love, felt the power of his wings, the power of Angelic grace that could shatter whole worlds.

 

Yet somehow, until this moment, they pale in comparison.

 

Sam grunts and moves with such intensity, with such gentle determination, such passion, that his soul surrounds Gabriel like a cloak. Sam throws his head back and growls, never losing the pace of his hips, never loosening his fingers from Gabriel’s. His arms flex, shake, his legs supportive and unwavering.  
  
It’s stronger than the Demon blood, it’s stronger than the cravings ever were. As he moves again, feels himself bottom out. The feeling he gains from Gabriel is better than Castiel’s grace ever did when he saved him from hell, better than when he ever healed him. He’s warmer than he was in the cage, when his soul was burning, feels safer than being embraced by Dean ever made him in their moments of love, relief and grief.

 

His chest is bursting with desperate breaths, emotions and bliss. Not even Jess felt like this.

 

Nothing compares to this moment.  
  
  
Gabriel gasps, and with a sudden groan his eyes light up in the bluest, brightest light Sam has ever seen. His voice is octaves lower than anything he has ever heard him speak and his skin feels cold against the heat of Sam’s.

 

It feels like the cool of peppermint meeting the heat of cinnamon as the the two mix, mingle and clash.  
  
  
“Sam… please...,” Sam answers as he feels his own orgasm approaching, his tingling fingers grasping his cock now as he strokes it upwards with such precision, his wrist twisting.  
  
“So close.. so.. oh Gabriel…” Sam nearly explodes, his voice so loud it’s the most unreal thing he has ever heard, as he tries to remember he needs to breathe as he brings Gabriel to release.  
  
The room shudders when Sam opens his eyes to hear thunder rolling around the room, lightning flashing against the walls. To his amazement, there's a look of wings, six of them thrown against the background in large brilliant shadows, feathers floating, shedding and falling.

 

The shadows are breathtaking as Gabriel's head is thrown back and with another roll of thunder, he cries out Sam’s name with such power he shudders again at the sound of it, leaving him digging his nails into Gabriel's knuckles as he comes.  
  
Sam feels like he’s falling when Gabriel’s voice fades out around him.

  
He wakes to the sound of embers popping, and warmth. Sam blinks his eyes, his breathing slow, lazy.  
  
  
“Mmmm, hello there handsome…” The Angel’s voice is thick and low as he feels Gabriel’s lips against his forehead. He's wrapped in the Angel’s arms, leaning against the little nest Gabriel created earlier, the flames casting shadows around them. The blanket over them is soft, warm and heavy against his skin. Turning, Sam can just barely see a pair of perfect whiskey eyes sparkling at him.  
  
  
“I fainted?” He asked, confused by his lapse of memory.  
  
Gabriel chuckles, “I think I did that, I sort of graced you in the chaos.” He kisses the top of Sam’s head again, breathing in the smell of sweat, and sweet apple shampoo. “I’m sorry about that, but—fuck me. Sam Winchester, never in all my time have I felt anything like that before, never. Your soul was all over me, your voice was so loud...bond or not, you made a connection and it was the most beautiful thing I have had the pleasure of experiencing.”  
  
  
Sam smiles and curls closer to the ancient one, sighing happily, “You're welcome...” he whispers and kisses his shoulder, entangling his legs around the shorter man’s, “Not bad at all, for a spur the moment sexcapade,” he chuckles softly.  
  
Gabriel mimics him and holds Sam tighter, “Merry Christmas, Sam. You were perfect. A moment I definitely won't forget”  
  
The hunter smiles, “Merry Christmas and the night is still young…” he breathes into Gabriel’s skin, “I’m willing, if you are… I wouldn’t mind seeing where this goes….” He curls against Gabriel as tightly as he can.  
  
  
The Archangel closes his eyes and strokes Sam’s arms with his fingers, “I’d like that very much, but will we tell Dean and Castiel?” he asks, concerned.

 

It isn’t like they’re bonded, destined or in love.  
  
  
“I think we told them enough already. This is between us, Gabriel, and--” He lifts his face inches from Gabriel’s, “I really like whatever this is.”  
  
  
The Angel smiles as they kiss again, his hand buried in Sam’s hair, “Then my gift to you, Samuel, is me. I’ve been around a long time and hell-- time is all I have, I could spend some of it with you--that is, if you’ll have me.”  
  
  
Sam smiles, “Of course...” the Hunter whispers. He wraps his arms around Gabriel’s neck as the Angel lays him back into their love nest.

  
Gabriel burns with happiness, wonder and amazement at everything that is Sam and Christmas miracles snuggled close as another holiday passes quietly.

A present has never been sweeter.


End file.
